odifandomcom-20200213-history
Kwamena
Kwamena is a rapper, performer, model, inspirational speaker and demi-god. He exists on his own timeline but is temporarily visiting our universe this century. He loves making music but his main passion in life is fried chicken. Lobsterology Career Kwamena has publicly stated that he has earned a PHD in Lobsterology. During his studies he discovered many facts about the lobster species that no one else had documented. Namely: lobster's secret fire beam abilities and the fact that they aren't what people think they perceive. In his theory lobsters are actually long and orange, conical and have a leafy green tail attached to their posterior. "Lobsters actually have fire beams, but nobody can tell because they're underwater all of the time. And that's why everyone says when you go near a lobster you die." - Kwamena in a 2015 interview Other marine biologists reject his ideas and therefor his discoveries may never be scientifically confirmed as truth. Leaving Lobsterology His main reason for leaving Lobsterology was because of the dangers involved. He's mentioned the need to wear a hazmat suit every time going near a lobster specimen due to them being so deadly. Another possible reason for him leaving his field is because he had to clean the lobsters and wipe their butts regularly. His friends also played a role in his departure. He states that he'll never forget the words that one of his lobsters said to him. They were as follows: "Theres only three things you actually need in life'' ''- Love - Money - Rap"'' His friend, Zack from Zack and Cody later on added his own words of wisdom that ultimately were the last straw for Kwamena. He said: "You can't spend your whole life studying Lobsterology" That was the day Kwamena left Lobsterology and never looked back. Music Career Kwamena found fame following his dreams and becoming a rapper. His friend Iyana helped launch his career by offering to be his manager. She also created his first promotional artwork that went viral and really set up his road to success. He is best known for his first album "Hot Bombs" and tour of the same name. During the tour, he would exclusively preform at Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurants (and occasionally KFC/Taco Bell combo restaurants). He had sand and water effects that would often fail and leave the area flooded but he said "It just adds atmosphere.". There was also surprise appearances of angry dogs to help preform his hit song "4 hours of dog barking". '' Since ''Hot Bombs ''Kwamena has yet to release any official music. His Facebook fanpage announced his newest album ''"Steamed Laundry" ''was being released "soon" on April 8th 2015. The cover artwork was leaked but no other information is known on the subject besides the fact that it would have been fucking dope. #kwamisascwam The hashtag #kwamisascwam was invented by Ashley, one of Kwamena's biggest fans, in protest of the delay of ''Steamed Laundry. The tag represents that Kwamena is a scam. The word "scam" was changed to "scwam" to make it sound and look more aesthetically appealing. Scwam is now a term used for anything that is fake and/or lame even outside of topics relating to Kwamena. FanBase Fans of Kwamena have given themselves the nickname "Kwamquats". ''It is possible to be a Kwamquat and still hate Kwamena for not updating on his new album, making you a supporter of the #kwamisascwam movement. Most Kwamquats follow the [https://www.facebook.com/Kwamenahotbombsasmell/ ''Hot Bombs A Kwamena Smell] fanpage to discuss Kwam-related matters and post fanart. Merchandise There was once limited edition Kwamena underwear being sold but it is no longer on the market. It is considered very rare. You can still purchase the classic 'Kwam Is The Bomb' Chicken T-shirt here. Gallery Truth revealed.jpg|#kwamisascwam poster HotBombs.jpg|Hot Bombs album cover kwam by iyana.jpg|Fanart by Iyana steamed.jpg|Steamed Laundry leaked album cover Kwamquat.png Swagg.png|Hot Bombs Kidz Edishun album cover Down with kwamena.gif party.jpg|Kwamena preforming art.jpg|Fanart by Ashley 100% Swagmena.png|Recreation of Kwamena preforming fries.png|Kwamena preforming at a McDonalds kewl.png|Satisfied Kwamena chicken t-shirt customers Category:Secondary Members Category:Inside Jokes